


Reflection

by HermitLibrary_Archivist



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-26
Updated: 2008-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-21 14:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4831940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HermitLibrary_Archivist/pseuds/HermitLibrary_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>by Kaelar</p><p>A brief character study, with a surprise twist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reflection

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Judith and Aralias, the archivists: This story was originally archived at [Hermit.org Blake's 7 Library](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Hermit_Library), which was closed due to maintenance costs and lack of time. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2015. We posted announcements about the move and emailed authors as we imported, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Hermit.org Blake's 7 Library collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hermitlibrary/profile). 
> 
> This work has been backdated to 26th of May 2008, which is the last date the Hermit.org archive was updated, not the date this fic was written. In some cases, fics can be dated more precisely by searching for the zine they were originally published in on [Fanlore](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Main_Page).
> 
> Previously Published in Gambit #3 (1988)

Sometimes, I wonder what happened to him. He wasn't always this way, was he? Cold, unfeeling...numb? Indifferent to the lives of others; even his own life matters little to him.

There must've been better times, once. Happier times. Could he ever have laughed? Loved? Cared for someone? When I look at him now, I can't imagine this man ever doing any of those things. But sometimes, if I look hard enough, I catch glimpses of the man he used to be. No matter how hard he tries, he can't bury the past completely.

Even now, after all these years of bitterness, he slips occasionally and some of the other man, the one Before, comes through. But not often. Besides, it's not good for his image. He's got a reputation to maintain. And signs of weakness simply aren't tolerated.

After all, that's their motto: "From strength to unity." If the weak fall by the way, it's not his concern. "Survival of the fittest;" I think that's what they used to say. And he's a staunch believer in it. A good example, too.

Not many men would have survived what he did. Loss of his eye, his arm. But he's a stubborn fighter. He's turned his handicaps into strengths. Cosmetic surgery?! He scoffs at the idea. He is, after all, a soldier. Besides, his scars are more than physical. The mental ones are greater still.

I suppose that's when the real changes occurred. When the dedicated officer became the obsessed madman. When the soldier doing his duty became a 'savage, unthinking animal.' When the loyal supporter became a renegade.

I wonder if there's any hope for him? It's hard for a man to survive on hatred alone. How much longer can he do it? I don't know.

But, sometimes, it's hard to look this man in the eye.

This man I see.

In the mirror.


End file.
